


Cophine - quarantine mode

by verysmol_eskimopie



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verysmol_eskimopie/pseuds/verysmol_eskimopie
Summary: Cosima and Delphine getting high in quarantine and trying to stay sane between four walls of their home.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Cophine - quarantine mode

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would be able to post it sooner, but online classes and school assigments (and all the procrastination in between) kept me occupied. Anyway, here is some current Cophine life. 
> 
> Have a great one and let me know what you think! :)

„Ok so we vacuumed and cleaned floors _everywhere_ , we dusted, we cleaned _every_ surface of our bathroom, we reorganized kitchen, we cleaned windows, we sorted our clothes in closet and wardrobe… I think it’s official, there is no more cleaning left for us” Delphine was staring in front of her with blank face as they were sitting on the sofa.

“You even polished every pair of our shoes _and_ you folded my underwear, yeah, it’s official, no more cleaning in our calendar” Cosima was also slumped on the sofa, disinfection spray still in her hand.

“But that means there is nothing else in our calendar” Delphine’s face looked a little bit frighten as this strange reality hit her.

“Oh come on, don’t be so dramatic. I’m sure we can find something to do” Cosima said but her eyes stay glued to black TV screen in front of them.

“But… we already binge watched that TV show, we did home workouts, both of us read a handful of books, we even tried to proceed in our research but without an actual lab equipment and all those database we have access to in the office it’s really useless and honestly a little bit depressing” the blonde summarize their last three weeks.

Today’s situation, concerning the virus, that touched the whole world doesn’t bypass Delphine and Cosima. They are stuck in their apartment and only time they go out is to buy groceries. Cleaning was the last thing in their _to do list_ because none of then was eager to do it.

“We even played Monopoly” Cosima mumbled.

“Don’t even mention that game! You cheated and you know it!” Delphine abruptly turn her head toward the brunette, finger up warning Cosima.

“I did not cheat! I told you I bough that card two rounds ago, it’s not my fault you weren’t paying attention!”

Delphine had serious look on her face, lips formed in tight line, brow frowned.

“Oh please, next time I let you win” Cosima finally looked at the blonde and half-smacked half-embrace the pointing finger away.

“I would win if you didn’t cheat” Delphine gave her fake smile and stood up to put away cleaning equipment.

“Please, _please_ let’s not argue about this. You know we can’t afford to argue about something as trivial as Monopoly. I don’t want to have tense atmosphere between us just because of some game” Cosima followed her to the cabinet next to kitchen where they stock stuff for cleaning.

“Well, maybe I want to have stupid argument about stupid game so you will remember it and next time you won’t cheat.”

Delphine forcefully shoved the last instrument inside so the cabinet would close, still quite mad.

“Ok, I’m sorry. But I didn’t cheat, you know that’s not me. Come on, let’s forget about it.”

Delphine faced her, jaw still clenched but her eyes softened.

“You are lucky I’m not that irrational to let this argument go further... I’m sorry too, maybe I was mad because I was loosing.”

“Now what was that?” Cosima said playfully as she saw that her girlfriend confessed some of her fault.

“Don’t push your luck. I said I’m sorry. Now, let’s not talk about it anymore!” Delphine smacked her arm on her way to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

Cosima followed her and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

“I’m really happy I’m stuck with you during this quarantine. Can you imagine it would happen in time when we weren’t living together? I swear I would go crazy.”

“I think you’re the dramatic one now” she turned in the embrace “but I know what you mean” she gave her peck on the lips.

“Are we going to cook something for dinner or should we order take out?”

“Even though we have nothing to do now, I really don’t wan to cook. Plus I would like to for this place to stay clean at least for a day.”

“Great thinking as always Dr Cormier, I’m going to order pizza.”

Delphine was back on the couch. Remote in her hand and channels in TV flicking from one to another, nothing to catch her attention.

“Do you want something to drink? I would offer you a glass of wine but right now you look more like a beer guy, no offense” Cosima chuckled as she watched from open fridge to her girlfriend.

Their fashion now was very different from what they usually wear. Of course, when they are home the most comfortable cloths are sweatpants or leggings and old t-shirt. But they didn’t expect it to be their everyday look for so many consecutive days now. They were both in baggy sweatpants and because they had cleaning day, they were wearing shirts older than old ones.

“Ha-ha. Whatever, bring me the beer, please” she outstretched her hand toward Cosima, expecting a bottle of cold beverage.

Cosima came to join her, drink in the hand.

“You know you look sexy even in those sweatpants” she said and put a hand around Delphine’s shoulders.

“Yes, you tell me everyday. Even when I was wearing that one with a hole on my buttcheek! And you didn’t tell me until later that evening!”

Cosima was laughing as she remembered the slight embarrassment and amusement when she told her.

“It was a great day. That one was especially sexy model of sweatpants on you.”

“I thrown them away.”

“Oh nooo, now I have to make a secret hole in some of your clothing.”

“Cosima, you are not making any secret holes in my clothes! Sometimes I don’t believe the words that are coming from your mouth” Delphine laughed at Cosima’s childish idea.

“Plus, you know that you can look at any part of my body any time you want, if you ask nicely” Delphine wiggled her eyebrows at her.

“Yeah, I know. But I will miss this fashion when the world will be back to normal. You know, because then, we will have to wear bras and panties and all that boring stuff” she put the bottle aside and her hand slowly traveled under Delphine’s oversized shirt, cold fingers exploring soft belly.

“You know what I was think about?”

“What?” she said as she was now kissing her neck.

“Do you still have some weed?”

Cosima stopped mid-kiss as wide grin stretched on her face.

“Mmm Doctor Cormier, what am I hearing? You want to get high?” she looked at her face.

“Well I was thinking about it. Last time it was quite enjoyable.”

“Say no more” with a quick kiss Cosima hurried to bring her stash.

She came back with a metal box that was so familiar to Delphine by now and sits on the rug under the couch in front of the coffee table.

“Ok, I’m going to roll a joint but mix it with a little bit of tobacco so it won’t be so strong. Now, I know you have a pack of cigarettes hidden somewhere so could you bring me one?” when she saw the surprised face of her girlfriend she only chuckled and raised her eyebrows.

Delphine disappeared in the bedroom and returned with single cigarette in her hand.

“Here you go, Sherlock.”

Cosima wasn’t mad at her because of it. She knew that blonde smokes only occasionally even though she claims that she stopped.

“Viola” Cosima holds up perfectly rolled joint and lick it with her tongue. Delphine eyes her with a smirk. “Are you ready?” The blonde nods and Cosima lights it up. After a few takes it’s burning evenly and she pass it to Delphine.

The first blow is rather strong and she cough a little. She takes another hit. Slowly feeling as the smoke fills her lungs, she hold it for a while and then exhales. She relax into couch and hand it to Cosima.

“You know, now you look like a lesbian fantasy. Baggy cloths, messy hair, beer in one hand, joint in another…” Cosima chuckled and eyed her.

“Is this your kind of lesbian fantasy?” Delphine looked down at her with an amused look, passing the joint.

“Hmm you do look kinda super sexy in this state. But you know I can never resist you.”

“Good answer” she took the joint and finished it.

They were silence for a bit, bluntly watching TV. Cosima resting her head on Delphine’s thigh, hand playing with her dreads, when Delphine suddenly spoke.

“Oh my god, I was just thinking, like… I was thinking about people who were in coma and now they wake up and you have to explain to them that this is a global crisis and they woke up in the middle of pandemic and they can’t go out and everybody is wearing face masks and doctors wear this full biohazard suits and it’s scary…”

“Okay dude, what the… you are so baked” Cosima started laughing and climbed on sofa.  
“Don’t get me all paranoid, come here” she placed blonde head on her shoulder and started caressing her messy hair.

“But it’s scary. And I need to drink because my mouth is dry” she found her beer bottle and drunk eagerly.

“Okay, okay slow down. Look at me” she placed her hands on both of her cheeks and looked in those big eyes, pupils slightly dilatated. “Let’s watch some good movie and cuddle on sofa, or play some non problematic game, or we can look at that puzzle we started few days ago, what do you think?” she gave her a sweet smile.

“Yes, sorry, I guess I freaked out a bit. But don’t worry, let’s just watch something” Delphine chuckled and gave Cosima a slow kiss, telling her that everything is ok. Delphine and marihuana was always unpredictable scenario. Either she didn’t feel any effect of the drug and rest sober, or it hits her so fast she doesn’t even notice the process from sober to high.

Delphine rested her head on Cosima’s chest as they were lying on the sofa, watching TV with one eye.

“Mmm you’re so soft” she nuzzled her face all over Cosima’s chest and neck.  
“And you always smell so good, oh and your skin is so smooth” one hand hold on her biceps, the other gripped fistful of shirt trying to pull her closer.   
“I love being this close to you, touching from head to toe. I think… I think, we need to get naked.”

“Oookay, sounds like a plan” Cosima’s face was buried in blond hair, inhaling her scent. Her eyes were closed as she was enjoying the heat radiating from the wriggling body on top of her, TV long ago forgotten.

Delphine slowly pulled herself up straddling Cosima’s waist. Her eyes were glassy and heavy lidded, she smiled mischievously with her lower lip between white teeth as she slowly raised oversized shirt over her head, putting a little show.

Cosima stopped breathing for a second. The sight of her beautiful girlfriend never fails to take her breath away. She licked her lips as pale naked torso came to her view.

“Oh my god, you are so beautiful I’m gonna cry.”

Delphine just chuckled, she was used to her girlfriend’s exaggerated comments by now.   
But when she saw that her lips started to tremble and her eyes filled with tears she quickly laid back down and embraced the smaller body.

“Mon amour, I hate to see tears in your eyes” she cooed in her ear, softly caressing her face.  
“Are you that high or what is happening?” she asked amused.

Cosima started to chuckle and eventually burst into full laugh, tears running down her face.   
Delphine looked at her with question in her eyes but the brunette wasn’t able to form a sentence.

“I’m…I’m sorry…wow… yes I’m quite high as you can see” she managed to say after the main wave of laughter passed. Delphine was amused by this situation herself, still lying on top of her, rocking slightly as the body beneath her erupted in laughter.

“Ooof my stomach hurts from all the laughing” she wiped the last tear from the corner of her eye and her arms encircled Delphine in embrace. Suddenly very aware that her hands are touching bare skin.

“But what I wanted to say is that you are so beautiful and I love you so much and you definitely are my ultimate fantasy and as you could see my emotions are off the chart when I’m with you and I can’t control myself…” Cosima said timidly into the side of her neck.

“Maybe it’s also because we smoke weed and I’m topless” Delphine added with a chuckle and faced Cosima.

“Hmm maybe” she closed her eyes and kissed her.

“But as I was saying, we need to get naked and you are still fully clothed, sooo…take of your shirt” Delphine whispered in her ear.

“Yes, ma’am” Cosima wriggled out of her shirt as Delphine was still lying tightly on top of her.

“Now kiss me, and call me doctor, I worked hard for that title” Delphine commanded.

“Oh, sure thing, doctor” she managed to say as their lips crashed together.

She gripped fistful of blonde curls and urged her even closer. Delphine started slowly rocking her hips into Cosima, their bare chests in full contact, now moaning in unison. Tongues battling for dominance, they didn’t want to break contact even when they were short of breath. 

Delphine broke the kiss and tried to sit up straight. Cosima quickly followed her, her lips hungry for more. But Delphine stopped her, catching her chin in one hand, urging her to look her in the eyes.

“What do you want?” Cosima asked as she saw that the wheels in her girlfriend head was turning.

“I want to fuck you” she said, biting her lips.

“Oh yeah? And how are you going to do it?” Cosima’s mouth turned upward.

“First, I’m going to kiss you senseless” she brushed her thumb along Cosima’s lips.

“And then what?”

“Then, I will check if you are as wet as I’ll expect.”

“And how are you going to do that?”

“Hmm probably with my mouth. No, definitely with my mouth. Mmm I already know what to expect, I can’t wait” Delphine closed her eyes as she was explaining her future ministrations.

“Oh yeah, I will be so wet. I love your tongue on me, doctor” she kissed her neck, hips buckling up, craving for more contact.

“Then I’ll take you to bedroom and I’m going to fuck you with a strap on. I want to have my hands and mouth free so I can touch you and kiss you as you will be screaming when you come.”

Cosima had to bite her lip to stifle a moan.

“Oh yes.”

Delphine started kissing her hungrily. Even though her senses was now all so sensitive to every impulse, she couldn’t get enough. Cosima was again flat on her back, Delphine straddling her and promptly rocking her pelvis. Cosima’s hands was trying to touch every centimeter of bare skin, scraping blunt nails on pale back. Her hands finally settled on round ass covered in loose fabric, when Delphine started kissing her neck and traveling down her body.

Cosima was lost in the moment, her brain hyper aware of every touch. So lost in the feeling, that when wet tongue circle around her nipple, she cried in surprise. Brain refocusing and absorbing all the stimuluses that her body offered. She was already so wet, smiling in amusement as Delphine shifted lower, they both knew her hypothesis was right.

Get rid of the sweatpants was really easy, plus there was no underwear. Delphine swiftly bent one of Cosima’s legs to get better access and wasted no time to bring her mouth to her lover’s center.

They both moaned at the contact. Delphine’s chin was soon soaked. She turned her focus on Cosima’s sensitive clit. Now even more sensitive, she was very aware of this fact. When she felt that the brunette was already short of breath and moaning loudly she stopped.

“Not so fast, mon amour.”

Delphine wiped her face with the back of her hand, satisfied how worked up her lover was.

“I promised you different kind of ending, non?”

“Yesss, take me to bed and have your way with me.”

Cosima flopped down to bed as Delphine was putting the toy in place.

“How do you want to take me? Should I get on all four? I know you love that.”

“Non, I want to see you, kiss you and touch you.”

Delphine approached the bed slowly, confident in her movement with the cock between her legs. She hovered over Cosima and set herself between opened legs. Head of the toy entered her slowly, Cosima’s eyes closed tightly.

“Look at me” Delphine said as she was full length inside.

She opened her eyes, mouth gaped open.

“Oh fuck yeah Delphine, this is so good.”

They started kissing as her peace quicken. Slowly at the beginning then more roughly as the situation heated. Cosima had to break the kiss to release a moan into dark bedroom.

Delphine started kissing her neck, her cheeks, her collarbone, everywhere her mouth reached. One hand caressing lovingly her check, other massaging her breast. But the movement of her hips were saying something else, moving more roughly more firmly. Exactly as she imagined.

Cosima was already so close, her wet pussy tightening around the toy as she came. Hard and loud.

Delphine eventually stopped her movements and laid in the crook of her neck as Cosima’s breath and heartbeat returned to normal.

“Wow that was intense, Doctor Cormier.” Delphine just hummed, confirming Cosima’s statement.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

“Merde, I totally forgot about the pizza.”

“Yeah, me too. Stay here I’ll take care of it.”

“What? No! I don’t want some teenage pizza guy checking you out as you answer the door just in your small robe! I’ll go.” They were now both finding some cloths to wear.

“No way! Not happening!”

“Ok, we go together.”

“That’s even worse idea, the boy will think we are trying to suggest something” they both started to giggle.

“But when he sees you, he’ll probably get scared.”

Delphine look at her quizzically.

“Well, your cock is quite big, I’m not sure he would be into it” Cosima laughed as she went answer the door.


End file.
